The fault in our hearts
by RosieNightshade12
Summary: Ivory swan lived in Phoenix, blissfully unaware of the supernatural world that existed right beside her. That is, until a chance meeting a few vampire nomads. Ivory runs to Forks to keep her twin Bella safe, but only finds that she herself is knee deep in the world that Ivory wants to protect her from. Now Ivory has to come to terms to this world she was dragged into. Ivory/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning, that much I was sure of. Now if I could only remember why I was here...oh yeah. I came to visit my twin sister, Bella. I came to protect her from a world I had stumbled on by accident, just to discover...she was neck deep in it. I sighed and rolled over, refusing to open my eyes just yet. Apart of me hoped when I did open my eyes I'd wake up back in Phoenix and all of this had been just a horrible dream. But it wasn't. I, Ivory Swan, was now swarming in a world of vampires. I was also going to have brunch with seven of them this afternoon. Like that was normal. Because everyone just has brunch with seven vampires that could easily rip your throats out and drink you dry. Sighing again, this time more dramatically, I opened my eyes and sat up. The sky outside was a pearly gray. It was always gray in Fork. Gray and rainy. Ugh I missed Phoenix. Bella owed me one.

It hadn't been easy moving here. When Bella decided to move to Forks with Charlie, I opted to stay back with our mom. It's not that I didn't like Charlie, it was just that...well I hated Forks. We talked often. She told me how much she lived it there. About all her friends. Her new boyfriend. She told me how Charlie was doing, how she had met our old childhood friend Jacob. She told me about her high school. And sometimes, apart of me wanted to be there with her to experience what she was experiencing, but I could never bring myself to leave. Not until a chance meeting with nomad vampires that changed my life forever. Then I knew I had to come and make sure she was ok. But of course, Bella being Bella, had already found her way into that world.

I jumped at the knock on the door, startled out of my thought, and scrambled to get out of bed. It was either Bella or Charlie, and both would be hurrying me to get ready for my great debut. I grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, dressing at top speed before flinging the door open. Just as I suspected, Bella was standing there wringing her hands nervously. She gave me a wry smile as she took in my messy hair and lack of make up. She was ready and dressed, of course. Her chocolate hair neatly pulled back into a pony, her clothes so neat and perfect. She eyed the low v-neck of my tee but chose not to comment and tried another smile.m

"Hey, good morning, "she chirped, trying to be bright and cheerful.

I glanced at my watch. It was twenty passed twelve. "It's not morning anymore bells," I sighed, shaking out my hair in a attempt to tame it. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Uh yeah, in about 5 minutes" Bella said quietly.

"What? Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" I gasped, running around my room trying to put myself together. "Ugh, never mind."

I grabbed my make up, and made a mad dash for the bathroom. It didn't take me long to get ready. Leaving my hair messy, I just applied my eyeliner and mascara and ran out to Bella's death trap of a truck. She was already inside and frowned at me, obviously not liking what she saw. I didn't care much. I wasn't about to get all dolled up just to be dinner.

"Ivory..."

"No Bella I am not dressing up," I snapped, sliding into the passenger side. "Can we just go please."

Bella sighed, and started the engine. In some ways, we were so different. She was so much like Charlie. Responsible, shy, not too talkative, and she blushed so easily, where as I was like my mother. Outgoing, adventurous, the center of the party. Not to mention I was a huge tomboy. The amount of scraps and bruises I've gotten totally overshadowed Bella's because climbing a tree while being a huge klutz really doesn't work out. I leaned against the window and watched the trees fly by. Was I really doing this? Meeting a bunch of vampires? Bella said they weren't dangerous, and after some convincing I agreed to meet them. But I still wasn't sure. Not at all. I started biting my nails, a horrible habit I'd never been able to over come. This was really happening.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled up to the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. Ok, I'll admit I was impressed. For bloodsucking leaches, they had good taste. I got out with Bella, and before I could register what was happening Bella was in the arms of a vampire. My instincts screamed for me to protect her, but I kept cool. Bella had told me about this one. The bronze hair one named Edward. The one she said she was in love with. He was handsome, I guess. The fact that I knew he was a vampire just totally ruined the appeal for me. I shoved my hands in my pockets as he started kissing her and walked away. Way too much PDA if you ask me. I jogged up the steps to where the other six leaches were waiting. I remembered them from the pictures Bella showed me. Carlisle and Esme stood slightly in front, giving the feeling that they were obviously the ones in charge. Behind them were Alice, looking more of a pixie then her pictures showed, Jasper looking rather pained, Emmett grinning widely, and Roselie looking most spectacularly like the ice bitch she was.

I analyzed each one with a critical stare, waiting for my twin to stoping eating faces and come introduce me. it didn't take too long. Bella came up behind me, arm in arm with Edward and beamed at all of us.

"Guys this is my twin sister, ivory. Ivory this is the Cullen's," she introduced enthusiastically.

"Hello," I said politely, giving my brightest smile.

I was trying not to think to much. Trying not to remember. Bella promised they weren't like the nomads that I had met in Phoenix. They wouldn't hurt me. They had had red eyes, and cruel smiles. They had used me, played with me, drank from me and left me to die. My vision started going dark and I realized I was a lot more scared then I had thought. I kept telling myself that everything was cool, but I could still feel myself start to lift from my body. My vision was getting darker. I blinked a few times and tried to grab for something to support myself.

"Ivory dear," Esme began, her voice so motherly and warm. "Ivory dear, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, trying to keep myself up. "I think I need to sit down..."

And just like that my world went black. I wasn't sure if it was seconds or minutes later when I woke up. I was laying on a large, comfortable couch in what I assumed was their living room. I sat up quickly. Big mistake. Black spots dotted my vision and I had to hold onto the side of the couch to stop myself from falling back down. I looked around at all the concerned faces, and felt myself growing warm. Shit!

"Hey! She blushes just like Bella," Emmett exclaimed gleefully.

I shot him a death glare, and leaned back still trying to regulate my breathing. "Sorry for that. I guess I was more anxious then I thought. My first meeting with vampires wasn't exactly...pleasant."

They all nodded understandingly. I took another deep breath and tried a smile. Emmett roared with laughter and came up to me, patting me on the back a little too hard. I winced, and looked up at him quizzically.

"You give the same smile Bella gives when she's trying to lighten the mood," he said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. The comparisons were getting old. "Please stop that. I'm my own person, ya know." I said irritated.

I could see Carlisle giving Emmett a look from the corner of my eye. "Of course you are dear."

"Oh come on! Doesn't she look like a alternate version of Bella?" Emmett protested.

"We are twins, captain obvious," I said glaring. "But compare us again and I'll kick your vampire ass."

There was a ripple of laughter through the room. For once Roselie looked at me with something other then destain. Alice flitted over to my side and pulled me to my feet with a high pitch giggle that sounded like crystals falling.

"You'll fit in just perfectly here, Ivory." She said with a wink. "Now are you hungry...?"


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a few hours, but soon I was pretty comfortable with the Cullen's. I found I surprisingly even liked them...well, some of them. I still thought Roselie was a total ice bitch, and Jasper really didn't talk much but Emmett and Alice did enough talking for the both of them. Before I even knew what was happening I was being included in shopping trips and arm wrestles. I was still a little uncertain, but they tried their best to make me feel at ease and that made all the difference.

Brunch had been amazing. For people that didn't eat, their taste pallet was definitely refined...so to speak. Feeling fat and happy, I lounged on the couch with the others. Alice was rattling on about a shopping trip, and Emmett was trying to get ice bitch to be nicer. I turned to Bella, who was cuddled in Edwards arms and tapped her with my leg. She turned her attention to me, her big eyes curious.

"When are we gonna see Jake, Bells?" I asked nonchalantly. I didn't want her to see how anxious I was to see him. I couldn't tell you why, but I...just really wanted to see him. The room went quiet and I looked around, weirded out. "Did I say something wrong?"

No once replied, but probably from the warning looks I saw Bella shooting them from the corner of my eye. She sat up and linked her arm with mine.

"We're going to La Push tonight," she said cheerfully, "they're having a bone fire. Thought it would be a great way to see everyone at once."

"Cool," I looked around again, " you guys gonna come?"

"We have to go hunting tonight," Roselie said suddenly, her tone frigid. "So it'll be just you and Bella going to visit the mutts."

I frowned, confused. What was wrong with La Push, and why did she just call them mutts? Bella nearly dragged me out of the room, while Edward gave his sister what I assumed was a predatory glare. She had obviously said something she wasn't supposed. Well whatever it was, I wasn't going to think about it because I was too excited about going to see Jacob. I hopped into the truck with Bella, a huge goofy smile spread across my face.

"Hey Bells, maybe you could drop me off before the bin fire so me and Jake could catch up?" I asked hopefully.

I must have looked desperate because Bella laughed and started the engine. It had been forever since I'd been in La push. I remember being there when I was just a kid. To be back...it felt great. After about 15 minutes Bella pulled up to Jacobs house. I nearly ran to the door, only half listening when Bella yelled after me that she'd be back at 6. I knocked, and waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. After a moment, Billy did. Before he knew what was happening I had him in a tight hug. I pulled away and laughed at his face. He looked a little more then shocked. I probably shouldn't do that again unless I wanted him to have a heart attack. I smiled widely as Billy looked me over confused, then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ivory!" He exclaimed pulling me back down into a hug. "It's been sometime kid."

I laughed, "yeah I know Billy," I pulled away and held his hands tightly. "How have you been?"

"I'm old Ivory, what do you think?" He replied with a cheeky smile. Ah good ol' Billy.

"Is Jake here?" I asked, glancing around him.

"Yeah yeah, hold on let me call him, come in Hun, " he said wheeling himself back inside. I followed close behind, fixing my hair insensately. "JACOB!"

"I told you, dad, there is extra food in the fridge on the bo..." Jake stopped mid sentence as he rounded the corner and spotted me. "Ivory?"

I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck Ina tight embrace. He had gotten big! He sure wasn't that scrawny kid I used to play with. Who knew he'd have biceps and pecs that would make me drool...wait did I just think that? I cleared my head with a small shake as I pulled away, and looked Jake up and down preparing to say something sarcastic. I met his eyes and...froze. Everything around me stopped. For a moment I totally forgot Billy was even in the room. A huge tug pulled me to Jacob, like nothing I'd ever felt before. Not only was he the sexiest man I'd ever seen...but something about him made me want to love him. Kiss him. Touch him. I wanted to move but I couldn't. Jakes eyes held mine intensely, neither of us breathing. Finally, Jake lifted his hand and brushed it against my face ever so gently, as if to see if I was real. I melted at his touch and took a Deep, needed breath.

"Hey Iv," Jake whispered, his face softening as his eyes explored every inch of my face.

"Hey Jake," I whispered back.

Behind us, Billy let out a whistle. That totally ruined the moment and brought us back to reality. I turned around to see Billy watching us, a huge smile on his face, and I couldn't help the many shades of red I probably turned. Billy laughed and picked up his hands in surrender, leaving the room. I turned back to Jake. He was still looking at me like a man seeing the sun for the first time...though honestly I really wouldn't know what that looks like. I'm just assuming. Whatever the comparison, it gave me butterflies.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jacob asked slowly.

"God yes," I breathed in relief. Anything to get out of that house.

Jake took my hand gently and started leading me to La push beach. It was such a simple gesture and it couldn't have felt more right. We made it to the beach just as the sun was setting. I stopped and sat down on the sand, watching the waves crash onto the shore. I had really missed this. Jake sat next to me, watching me the whole time. It could feel his eyes on me. But it didn't feel creepy or uncomfortable. That's what made it weirder.

"Jake..." I took a deep breath, " what just happened? I know that...that people don't just...just feel that way."

Jake sat quietly for a second, "are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Everything about him was just making me tremble. Jake moved closer to me. The heat coming off his body was crazy! Like he had a fever...,but he looked fine. I looked into Jake's eyes, scared to ask the questions I knew I had to. Jake sighed and laid his head on his arms that were crossed over his knees.

"I'm sure you've heard the legends...that our tribe are descendants of wolves..." I nodded and he continued, "the legends are true. It started a few months back. Sam changed. Then Jared, Paul and Embry. They were the first. I changed soon after too."

I stared at him like he'd grown a head. A big, furry wolf like head. "Are you telling me your a werewolf...like from the old movies?"

Jacob laughed and wrapped a arm around me, "no, more like bear size wolves."

"Ah," I exclaimed, "my mistake, of course." Jake laughed and rolled his eyes. "So wait, what does you being a overgrown dog have to do with me and what happened in your house...?"

"Well," Jake took a deep breath, "there's this thing called imprinting. It's when I a wolf finds his soul mate. His perfect match. His other half. Once he imprints he'll do anything for his imprint. Be anything. All he wants is for her to be happy. It's kinda like...love at first sight..."

"And..." I urged.

"And...i imprinted on you Ivory," Jake finished slimply.

I stared at him in disbelief. Was this really happening. Only today I had had brunch with a vampire coven! Now I was finding out there was a pack of werewolves in forks too! And I was very mixed up in both.

"Does...does Bella know about...you know..."

"Yeah, and we know about the vampires too," Jake said, then his face went serious. "I don't want you at the Cullen's with out me anymore, ok?"

I stared at him and nodded. This was really happening. I was the soul mate of a giant wolf, and my sister was dating a vampire. Could our lives get anymore complicated? No wonder Roselie had talked about the La Push people as if they were animals. They were! And if I knew my mythology right, that also mean they were rivals. Aw fuck my life.

**_Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been going crazy with college. I know this chapter is short but once I get some time to myself I promise they'll be longer and better written. Until then, love you all and review! Mwaz xoxoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long, but I am back now and hopefully I'll be updating the chapters more often! PLEASE REVIEW _**

We sat on the beach for what felt like hours, just gazing out over the water together. We didn't need to speak to feel the connection between us. I could feel him beside me, hear his breathing, and somehow it made me content. A part of me was bursting with happiness. It loved Jacob with everything in me, and that terrified me! I'd hardly been back for 24 hours and already my life was turned over. My sister was dating a vampire and I was the soul mate to a big furry dog. Furry dog…I looked over to Jacob my curiosity peeked. He must have sensed something because he was already looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Can I see you?" I asked excitedly. When he didn't answer and just seemed to look more confused I rolled my eyes. "Your wolf. Can I see it?"

Jacob stared at me like I had completely lost it, and shook his head slowly, turning away from me. "It's too dangerous Iv, I don't want to hurt you"

I frowned confused. "But you wont hurt me."

"Iv….it's not like that id want to hurt you, but sometimes.…young wolves like me have very shorty tempers and I wouldn't…I couldn't live with myself if I…if you were standing too close and…."

I placed a soothing hand on his chest, and looked deep into his chocolate eyes. They were swirling with so many emotions it was almost impossible to pick them apart. I moved myself just a little closer, enjoying the heat that was radiating off of his body. I totally hadn't notice his arms as they snaked around my mid section, pulling me even closer. It was like a dream. With all that had brought me to forks, all the bad that had happened to me, I was finally happy and safe right here in Jacob's arms. I slipped one arm around his neck and the other cupped his face. Everything around us had disappeared. Nothing at all mattered. Jacobs breathed fanned over my face, warm and sweet. Nothing at all could ruin this moment. Nothing.

Behind me I heard a sharp gasp, and glanced over my shoulder for the source of it. Remember how I said nothing could ruin this moment. Yea….I meant nothing but Bella. She stood behind us with her mouth gawping open like a fish, her eyes round like saucers and filling with tears. I jumped up immediately, the need to protect and comfort my twin overwhelming. I ran over to her, but she flinched when I tried to touch her.

"Bella?" I asked confused before I realized she wasn't looking at me. She was staring with hurt and betrayal in her eyes at Jacob.

I looked at Jake hoping maybe he could give me some answers but the look of shame coloring his features told me enough. They weren't just friends…there was something more. Even a fool could see that. I could feel my heart already begin to break, but refusing to let either of them see that I stiffened my upper back and crossed my arms.

"Would someone like to fucking explain what the hell is going on here?" I snapped, my bitchy voice coming out as Charlie liked to call it.

"Is this what you do Jake, I tell you I don't love you and get back together with Edward and you try to hurt me by going after my twin?" Bella had completely ignored me and was walking slowly towards Jacob, her voice soft and trembling.

Jacob closed the distance between them, enveloping her in his big arms and kissing her hair. "I wouldn't do that to you Bells. You know I don't have a choice who I imprint on."

It felt like I had just been slapped in the face. So I was second choice. I was the replacement, and since Bella was my twin I guess his wolf must have mistaken me for her. My whole tough girl façade dropped, and I let my shoulders drop in defeat. I knew it was too good to be true. Everyone loved Bella. I honestly shouldn't have been so surprised, especially now remembering all the stories about Jake Bells had told me. A small part of me wondered what her vampire thought about the little romance going on. Did he allow it? Because that's one weird ass love triangle. I shrugged off the thought, and wiped away the traitor tear that had made its way down my cheek. I needed to get as far away from them as possible. Not thinking I took off running back Jakes place.

As soon as I got there I walked right in and started looking for car keys. On the small coffee table I found a pair. I was about to bolt right back out the door when I heard Billy behind me. Shit! I really didn't want to answer too many questions right now. He looked me over quizzically.

"Ivory? Where's Jacob?" he seemed genuinely confused.

I opened my mouth and closed it several times, trying to find words to describe what was happening, tears rolling down my face. Finally all I was able to manage was "He's…with Bella.."

Billy's mouth flattened into a hard line, all his features stiffening. But his eyes stayed soft and sympathetic. He nodded towards the keys in my hands as off to tell me to go ahead, and I booked it without any further thought. The ride home was painful. The further away from La Push I got, the more my chest burned and ached. Like a piece of me was being ripped away. And the more I cursed Jacob in my mind and told my self I never wanted to see him again, the more the pain in my chest grew. I parked what I could only assume was Jakes Rabbit behind Charlie's cruiser and ran inside. I could barely breathe. I didn't stop to long enough for Charlie to question me and went straight into my room. I needed a ticket back to Phoenix. I needed to leave. I frantically moved around my room, trying to gather my stuff. I jumped at the knocking on the door, and quickly ran to lock it.

"D..Don't come in, I'm busy" I called hoping it was Charlie and he would just go away.

"Ivory!" a panicked sounding Jacob knocked on the door again. "Iv please let me in."

Fuck why was he here! My chest squeezed tightly, and I wrapped my arms around me to keep myself together. I couldn't let him in, I couldn't show him I was weak.

"G…g…go away Jacob, I don't want you here!" I cried, tears streaming down my face uncontrollably.

In honesty I did want him here. I wanted to fling the door open and bury myself into his arms but I couldn't. Because he didn't want me, he wanted Bella. I started back up around my room, trying desperately to ignore the pain as I continued packing. The knocking turned into consistent banging, Jacob pleading with me to let him in. How Charlie was ok with this was beyond me. I tried my best to ignore it, repeating my inner mantra of not showing him weakness. And then the banging stopped. I figured Charlie probably finally pulled out his double barrel, but instead the banging and yells of Jacob was replaced by the soft voice of my twins.

"Ivory, please let us in," it was as if she hadn't caused this. I shook my head again, and grabbed my dresser at the feeling of lightheadedness that filled me.

"No Bella," I whispered. "I don't want you here. And I don't want him ever."

The pain in my chest took over and I crumpled to the ground in a big pathetic pile of self pity and pain. My vision began fading out, and I welcomed the blackness. The small, sarcastic and disturbing part of me kinda laughed. Passed out twice and one day. Forks was going to be the death of me.

* * *

Too soon I was coming to. The first thing I realized was that I wasn't on the ground anymore, which was a very welcomed discovery. The second thing I noticed was that I was extremely hot. I could feel the droplets of sweat on my forehead and down my neck, but somehow it didn't bother me. In fact I was happy. The pain was gone and it was like I was floating on a cloud. I Sighed, hoping I didn't have to wake up just yet when a pair of strong arms tightened around me. That was all it took for me to know who it was. My eyes shot open and I immediately began to scramble backwards off my bed, falling off and landing on my butt with a hard thump.

Jacob watched me wearily, but didn't seemed surprised at all by my reaction at all. Jack ass. I didn't move from the floor, I just stared at him. His eyes were red and puffy, his short hair was unkempt, and his eyes held more fear and pain then id seen in anyone else. I wanted to get up and sooth him and kiss him, but I steeled myself and gave him a cold once over.

"You look like shit." Yeah I could be a heartless bitch when I wanted to be, but I could hardly find the hate to put behind the words.

We continued to stare at each other for a moment, before we both started laughing. It was like a relief. Hysterical laughter bubbled from chest, and everything seemed fine and normal until everything came rushing back to me, and my laughter turned into hard sobs. Well there went my plan of trying to stay a bad ass. Jacob was by my side in seconds, his arms wrapping around me despite the fight I put up. He held me close until I had no more tears to cry. I looked up at him and tried to push away whatever feelings I had. I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't real. Just some weird wolfy claim that meant nothing if he didn't really want me.

"I'm ok now," I whispered between sniffles, sounding like a giant five year old. "You can go back to Bella now and tell her I'm ok."

Jacob searched my eyes, his own hard and concerned. I looked away, not wanting to look at him anymore, the pain in my chest returning just as I decide to push him away again. After a moment, Jake gently took my chin and tilted my face to look at him again. This time his face portrayed his earlier pain and something else….love?

"Do you feel it?" he asked softly, his hand moving to cup my cheek. Without thinking I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes as warmth radiated through out my body. "This…what we're feeling is real."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I saw how you looked at her Jake," I whispered brokenly. "You didn't want to imprint on me. This isn't real….its just some stupid wolfy thing making us feel this way….you never would have wanted me."

We were silent for a moment. It was almost unbearable. Jacob sat deep in thought, looking much older then his years, before flashing me a brilliant colgate smile. "I'll prove to you its not just the imprint."

I frowned. "How?"

"You'll see," Jake gave me cocky wink, before standing up and helping me up.

I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It was alright ten and I was already exhausted, there was no way I was going anywhere else but my bed tonight. I crawled lazily into my bed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping myself in it. From the corner of my eye I can see Jake trying to quietly try to leave the room. I sat up quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Don't go!" I blushed under the quizzical look Jacob shot me, and I looked down, dropping my hand and frowning at it. "it…it hurts when you're not with me."

I didn't have to say anything else. He climbed into the bed with me, curling his large arms around me tightly, enveloping me in heat. I sighed happily and soon I was drifting off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was surprisingly bright. The birds chirping irritatingly right outside my window woke me from my blissful sleep. I stretched happily, Jakes arms tightening around my mid section as I did so. I had almost forgotten that he was here. I couldn't help the wide grin that spread over my face as I twisted and took in the full beauty of a sleeping Jacob. His face was so relaxed and peaceful, his full lips slightly pouted. I snuggled closer and traced the outline of his bottom lip, so tempted to kiss it. I still wasn't sure about what was between us and if it would even work out, but the smallest thought of not being with Jacob made me ache and I just wanted to enjoy the moment. Jake stirred for a moment; one eye opening and giving me a lazy smile that made me melt. His arms tightened again, bringing me flush against him as he buried his face into my messy untamed curls.

"I could get used to this," he mumbled groggily, kissing my neck. "Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning," I whispered breathlessly, dazed at the tingle that traveled from his kiss throughout my body.

We pulled back a little, Jake looking over my face as if he was memorizing every detail. Finally his eyes met mine, and I turned into absolute putty in his arms. They held such passion and love that I could practically feel it pouring off of him in strong, unadulterated waves. A part of me didn't care if this was possibly just the imprint working its magic. If this was what it was like to love Jacob, I'd take it. Jakes eyes slid down to my lips, and his gaze went from love to lust in mere seconds. I wanted so desperately to kiss him but not like this. Not after the night we had. I pulled away and slid to the edge of the bed, stretching again, very aware of the Jacobs eyes boring into me from behind.

I stood up, grabbed some clothes and my toiletries and headed for the bathroom for a much needed shower. "You can go to the kitchen and grab anything you like," I called over my shoulder.

"Or I could take a shower with you." He countered casually, following close behind.

"Nice try lover boy," I said rolling my eyes and stopping in front of the bathroom, clutching my clothes to my chest as Jacob stepped closer to me, pinning me between the door and his hot fingers that were skimming right beneath the hem of my tee.

Jacob grinned lopsidedly and shrugged. "Worth a try, right?"

I rolled my eyes again, ignoring how my heart was hammering in my chest and pushed him away before quickly escaping into the bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. This imprint thing was no joke. No matter how much I wanted to push him back into the friendzone, it was impossible with the way every single one of his touches scorched my skin. I decided to take my time, letting the hot water calm my frazzled nerves. After about a half hour I got out. I wiped the mirror and stared at my reflection. Some people said Bella and I were identical. I didn't see it. We had the same hair and eyes, but her features were softer, where's mine were sharp and defined. With a sigh, I threw on my shorts and tank, and let my wet curls air-dry.

Jacob was downstairs devouring our kitchen. Id definitely have to go grocery shopping before Charlie got home or else he'd think we got hit by a bunch of hungry pot heads. I squeezed passed him to grab the box of cereal from the cabinet. Just as I was about to reach for it my feet left the ground and Jacob had me seated on the counter in inhuman speeds. I glared at him.

"If we're planning on leaving the house at some point today, you'll have to put me down and let me eat something!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and hiding my grin.

"Why do you always have to be right," Jacob gave a huge dramatic sigh and lifted me off the counter with ease, propping me up on my feet like I was a child.

"Because one of us has to be," I said with another eye roll, fixing myself a bowl of cereal and taking in the damage in the fridge. We were almost cleaned out! "Jesus Jake! Do you have a tap worm or something?!"

Jacob barked a laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Damn imprint! "It's a werewolf thing." He said simply while burying his hair in my now dry messy curls.

"Well tell your wolf to stop eating me out of house and home," I teased, settling into his arms.

I couldn't help but love how easy things were between Jake and I when no one else was butting into our weird little imprint bubble. Standing here in the kitchen, wrapped in each other and giggling about nothing in particular made me think that maybe we really were meant to be together. That thought made me smile widely as I moved to put my bowl into the sink, Jakes arms never leaving my waist. Once I was done washing the dishes, I twisted to look at Jacob. He was staring at me like I was the most precious thing in the world, and I couldn't help the blush that creped up my neck and colored my cheeks. Just from beyond our little love cloud I could hear the door open. Immediately I tried to leave Jacobs arms but he wouldn't budge. Two sets of footsteps echoed down the hall towards the kitchen, and I glanced at Jake, panicked. He just simple held my eyes with him, his arms tightening around me as if to say he'd protect me.

From around the corner I could hear Bella's soft voice float along to us. I took a deep breath and put on a bitch face that would rival Rosalie's. Edward stepped into the kitchen first, then Bella. She kept her eyes averted, looking at anything but us. I looked at a Edward and arched an eyebrow.

"Good morning Ivory," he said politely, nodding at Jacob.

"Morning leach," I said without missing a beat, leaning back into Jake who snorted and tried to hide his grin behind my hair.

Bella's head shot around and stared at me in shock but Edward didn't at all seem surprised. In fact he had a small smirk forming in the corner of his mouth like he found me amusing. Well great, at least I could be a little entertaining.

"Forgive me for saying this, but seeing you…how you dress and speak, is like seeing an alternative Bella. Its startling and refreshing all at once." Edward admitted with a chuckle.

"Well you're not forgiven, because I'm not Bella." I said simply, ripping away from Jake and walking out of the kitchen before I said anything id regret.

I steadied myself on the staircase, slightly shaken at the distance now between my twin and myself. Although I still loved her dearly, her selfishness and hold on Jacob infuriated me. I took a deep breath, centered myself, and smiled brightly at Jacob as he walked slowly out of the kitchen. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, and he looked slightly bothered but otherwise returned my smile with one of his signature grins.

"Whatya say we get out of here," he asked casually, though I could tell that my decision weighed heavily on him. "We could go to La Push and you can meet the pack."

"Any where is better then here," I replied, grabbing his hand and walking towards the door.

"Uh maybe you want to grab a jacket? It gets pretty cold," Jake suggested, his eyes tracing my bare shoulders.

"Or," I stepped closer, sliding my hands up jakes chest and biting my lip innocently, "you can keep me warm and let me borrow a jacket."

Jake stood completely still, conflict raging in his eyes before he wrapped one arm around my waist tightly and began to quickly walk to the car. "Yeah we'll do that."

I giggled breathlessly, and hopped into his car, slamming the door just as he reversed out of our driveway at top speed and floored it down the street. It was a complete adrenalin rush. The windows open, wind blowing through my hair while going 90. I felt…alive! I sat back and rolled the window up just a little, enjoying the wind on my face as Jake and I drove in a comfortable silence. It would take no time at all for us to get to La push at this speed so I decided to ask a few questions before I was surrounded y a bunch of teenage wolves.

"So…how many wolves are there?" I asked casually, fiddling with the radio.

"So far there are eight of us. Sam's the alpha. He was the first to change. Then went Jared, Paul, Embry, me, Quil, and Seth and Leah phased together. Try not to piss of Paul….he has more of a temper problem then the rest of us."

I nodded at the new information. Seven teenage boys and one teenage girl with a anger problem. Lovely. "Does anyone else have an imprint?"

"Sam and Jared do," Jacob fell silent for a moment as we pulled up to one of the houses near the beach. He turned to me, his chocolate eyes troubled, his brows furrowed. "Try not to stare at Emily, Sam's imprint….it bugs Sam."

"Why would I stare?" I asked confused.

Jacob didn't answer and just got out of the car. I followed close behind, my nerves kicking up suddenly. I never usually got nervous, but this was like meeting new family members. I was apart of this pack now, and I kinda cared what they thought of me. I was so caught up in being nervous that once we were inside the sight of six shirtless men seated at a table eating nearly startled me. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck, and I quickly curtained my hair around my face to hide it. I glanced at Jake, who smiled at me encouragingly and grabbed my hand. I could feel every damn eye in the room on me, and the heat continued to creep up my neck and to my cheeks.

"Hey check it out, Bella changed her style," one of the guys commented while eyeing me.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. I guess I should have expected that. "Um…no actually my name is Ivory. I'm Bella's twin."

"And my imprint," Jacob added casually, grabbing a plateful of food and offering me one of his muffins.

I'm not sure which exactly caught everyone's attention, but whichever it was everyone put down their food and turned to stare at me. There was a few moments of uncomfortable silence before a pretty girl with russet skin and almond eyes came to me.

"Well its nice to meet you, Ivory. I'm Emily." She smiled warmly and I wondered for a moment why Jacob told me not to stare. She was beautiful. Then she shifted and turned slightly to the left, and I realized why Jake said what he did. The right side of her face had long horrible scares, from her forehead to her chin and down her chest.

"Uh hi," I said giving a half smile and trying my best not to stare at her scars.

"Come eat something before its all gone, these boys have quite the apatite," She said warmly, grabbing a plate and handing it to me.

"Tell me about it," I laughed, "Jacob ate my fridge before we got here and he's still eating!"

The table erupted with laughter, but Jake just shrugged and continue to shovel food into his mouth. After a few minutes I was completely welcomed and felt totally at home. Occasionally I'd get some shocked looks for my cursing or quick remarks. It made me kinda smug to see their reactions. I liked being my own person and seeing them slowly starting to download that I was different made me happy. I was so interested in the lore of the pack, and when Sam began mentioning little details I tried my best not to scoot to the very edge of my seat and look totally eager to hear it. Of course, being ever attentive, Jacob saw my peaked interest and reassured me I'd hear all the legends in the coming up bon fire.

"We usually have a bon fire when a new pack member or imprint pops up," he explained after finally polishing off his third plate of food.

Emily agreed, "He's right. We'll have to tell the elders that Jakes imprinted. They'll want to meet you. And if you have any questions you can just ask Kim or I. We've got this imprint thing down pretty much."

Emily winked at me and for some reason I blushed. That sent Paul and Jared into a whole frenzy of laughter and joking that I didn't even appreciate a little bit. Apparently they think its funny how worked up I get when compared to my leach loving twin. They didn't however think it was funny when Jake socked them in the nose, effectively silencing them both. Once everyone was done eating (god damn those boys could put so much food away) I grabbed my wolf and dragged him out the door. Jacob fallowed with ease, wrapping his large arm around my tiny waist and guiding us to his house.

"Do you think they like me?" I asked, suddenly nervous about what they thought of me.

"Of course Iv, who wouldn't love you?" Jake said softly, his arm tightening reassuringly.

I shrugged but kept quiet. I still had so many questions. Jake led us into his house and straight to his couch. It was the same old couch I remembered him having when we were kids. I had always loved it because it just enveloped your body as you sank into it. I quickly kicked off my flip flops and snuggled into Jakes side. Much to my amusement he put on some cartoon movie, which I was way to excited to watch. It wasn't until we were well into the movie that I realized Jacob wasn't paying attention to it. I could feel his eyes on me, hot and piercing, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I shifted my weight to look up at him and gave a small questioning smile. He smiled back slightly and slid his fingers under my chin, lifting it slightly. I stopped breathing, held his mesmerizing gaze. Did I want this? I still wasn't sure how I felt about all of this. My feelings were scattered and I still didn't fully understand the imprint. Yet I knew that the pull between us was real, and it was that pull that drew me closer as Jakes eyes slid to my lips. I bit my lip softly, waiting for Jake to make a move. His eyes darkened with lust, and he leaned in farther. Our lips were just mere inches apart, and I could feel his sweet breathe fanning across my face. Before I could talk myself out of it, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. You know how in the movies they say fireworks go off when you kiss that one special person? Well I didn't see fireworks, but a sharp jolt of electricity surged through my body awakening things I hadn't know were there.

Before I could lose myself, because lets face it I was a second away from jumping him, I pulled back and gulped down as much air as possible. Jacob didn't move for a moment before slowly sitting back, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Oh don't look so smug," I said with a chuckle, still breathing heavily, my heart still hammering away in my chest.

Jacob laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "How could I not, I just kissed the most beautiful girl in the world."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away teasingly, but his arms didn't loosen even a little bit. He was staring at me intently again, his eyes just as dark as before but this time a wicked grin was spreading across his gorgeous lips.

"I think we need more practice," he said seriously, somehow trapping my on my back against the seat cushions.

I stared up at him disoriented, not entirely sure how we got into that position. "Do we?"

"No you don't!" a gruff voice said from somewhere beyond the couch. "No sex in my house."

I knew almost immediately that I was beet red, and hid my face in Jacobs shoulder. The bastard was laughing! I pushed him away and he moved easily, still laughing. I glanced at Billy who had an extremely amused expression on his face.

"Sorry Billy," I chocked out, mortified.

Billy waved a hand while smirking. "It's fine kid, I was just joking around. Its not like I don't expect anything to happen with you being his imprint and all."

I blushed deeper and shook my head, vowing not to get caught again. I sat as far as I could from Jacob in my attempt to pout, while he and his father spoke about the bon fire that was going to happen the following night. Once Billy left, Jacob reached for me and I glared at him hard. He just simply rolled his eyes, grabbed me and tucked me into his side. As much as the stubborn part of me wanted to fight, I melted into him and we continued watching whatever we were watching.

-0-

I blinked my eyes open, and looked around wearily. I didn't remember falling asleep. I sat up and looked around. It was dark outside and Jacob was no longer by my side. Instead there was a note:

Hey babe,

I wish I could have stayed with you but I had to run a shift. You looked so peaceful sleeping that I just couldn't wake you up. I'll see you later tonight. Paul's gonna take you home as soon as you're awake.

Jacob

I smiled to myself, and stretched, regaining the feeling back in my arms and legs.

"Finally you're up!" Paul yelled from the kitchen, his mouth full of food. "You sleep like the god damn dead!"

I rolled my eyes. "If you're done stuffing your mouth, can we go? Charlie's probably wondering where I am."

Paul shrugged, crammed a little more food in his mouth, grabbed the keys off the table and led me outside to what I assumed was his car. The drive was quiet, which I was grateful for. I was missing Jacob already, and it was beginning to hurt. As we pulled up to my house, I reached to undo my seatbelt when Paul caught my hand. He was staring at the house, his body rigid and tense. He sniffed the air a few times and then looked at me.

"Leaches," he informed me, "the Cullens I think. If you want to leave, just let me know. Billy will let you stay at the house."

I shook my head. "No I might as well get used to my sisters in laws right?"

Paul's hand still didn't move. "I can't leave you alone with them, Jacob will kill me. I'm coming in with you."

I thought about it for a moment and nodded my consent. Paul nodded too and as we walked to the front door kept very close, like something would jump out at me at any moment. Walking in I expected Edward, but not the entire Cullen Clan minus Esme and Carlisle. Paul's body went even more rigid if that was possible and he stood practically in front of me in a protective stance. I could see Bella fidgeting next to Edward, still not making eye contact. Good. I wasn't sure I was ready to talk to her anyway. I stepped forward slightly. The tension in the air was palpable. I could cut it with a butter knife.

"What the hell is going on here?" I seemed to be asking that a lot lately.

Everyone exchanged looks. Finally Edward stepped forward. "Bella's in danger."

I had to grab onto Paul to stop myself from collapsing. I glared at Bella. What the hell had she gotten into now? Could she not keep her shit together for more then five minutes?

"Vampire?" I choked out. Hoping I was wrong.

Edward nodded, his face looking as grim as ever. Bella was in danger again….well fuck.


End file.
